With development of network technologies, in some public places, a server generally needs to use an access device to push some public information data to a terminal. Optionally, information data pushed to the terminal needs to be dedicatedly pushed based on a specific location area in which the terminal is located and according to the location area in which the terminal is located. Generally, when the terminal is located in a same location area, same information data is pushed. For example, in a location based service (LBS) distribution scenario of an indoor place such as a shopping mall or a supermarket, the terminal moves as a location of a user changes, and product information data corresponding to the specific location area in which the terminal is located needs to be pushed to the terminal. For example, when the user is located in a product display area, information data corresponding to the product display area is pushed to the user.
Generally, when information data corresponding to the specific location area in which the terminal is located is pushed, positioning base stations need to be deployed in different product display areas in the shopping mall. One positioning base station is responsible for location positioning of one product display area, and the positioning base station is mainly configured to assist the server in determining the location area in which the terminal is located. The positioning base station periodically broadcasts an indication message, and the indication message includes an identifier of the positioning base station and an access address of the server. When receiving the indication message of the positioning base station, the terminal accesses the server according to the access address of the server, and reports the identifier of the positioning base station to the server. The server obtains a location area corresponding to the identifier of the positioning base station, and delivers information data corresponding to the location area to the terminal. In this manner, each terminal is an independent entity. In a process of obtaining the information data, the terminal needs to occupy particular bandwidth to maintain a connection to the server. When a quantity of terminals is relatively large, plenty of spectrum resources are consumed. In addition, the server needs to consume particular compute power to process a request of each terminal, resulting in heavy server load.